


This Time

by Lurking98



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, GreedFall Spoilers, Spoilers, another chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking98/pseuds/Lurking98
Summary: If there´s another life I like to be with you again- she swore as her mind started to drift away
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 8





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

\- What a shame – Constantin growled as his life left his body.

Swiftly De Sardet grabbed his body and placed him on the ground, tears clouded her vision as she closed his eyes, once filled whit sweetness, despite all her efforts she couldn´t save her beloved cousin.

\- Good night sweet prince – she cried as she felt her own body giving up.

She turned around to see at the Nádaig Magamen wondering if the creature would attack her and end the life of grieve that awaited her, but the Nádaig Magamen ignored her and returned to En on mil frichtimen.

“What I´m going to do from now on?” De Sardet asked herself. Her allies will be waiting for her at the end of the mountain to celebrate her victory, but she didn´t think she had won, instead she felt that a part of her heart had been ripped off, a part that she will never recover. De Sardet knew she wouldn´t recover of that one, because it was her who take the life of her beloved cousin, the only family she had on that cruel world.

Her mind betrayed her and showed her the last time they were together, before he had become on ol menawi, before the malichor, before everything started of fall apart. That beautiful day they were on his chambers, talking about their family, about how the island had taught them new aspects of their own personalities. - Well, well my lucky star, it seems that you have been playing a lot in the mud while I stay here and play as a governor. – he said teasingly, knowing well that his cousin was helping the other nations in achieve peace with the natives.

\- Constantin…

\- I know, l know – he laughed – I know you´re doing your job as legate but you can´t steal from me the ability to complaint. Now tell me if someone has stolen your heart so far.

\- Constantin! – she yelled as the blushing appropriate her face – We´re not her for that! And for your information I´m to busy to search for any relationship!

\- Oh, my dear cousin! How can you say that? You must find someone already before I be gone forever.

\- Don´t say that! – she yelled, and Constantin regretted, slightly, have said that.

Silent filled the room as neither of them dared to speak again, afraid of causing a fight that would finish with both sides angry and sad. Deep down De Sardet knew his cousin meant well and only asked that because he didn´t want her to be alone, but she couldn´t believe that he was already accepting his death.

  
\- Constantin – she broke the silent – you´re not going to die. I have told you so many times that I going to find a cure even it cost me my life. I will not give up so don´t give up too.

\- My dear cousin… I´m …

Before Constantin could said another thing De Sardet grabbed him in her arms in a thigh hug, Constantin lost all his words and small cries emerged from him. In his cousin´s embrace he always feel safe, in that place no matter the disappointment of his father or the lack of love of his mother. And De Sardet knew all that, yet it wasn´t an escape not only for Constantine but for her when she felt his warmth so close to her all her worries and the weight of her shoulders disappeared.

\- I love you Constantine – mumbled her.

\- I love you too dear cousin – he replied.

After that neither of them spoke or did something to break the embrace, for some reason they didn´t separate that night, not even when both of their eyes close and their minds drift away. Maybe they knew that will be the last time they´ll be together, sadly, they were not wrong.

\- I´m so sorry – cried De Sardet, as she tried to avoid the corpse of his cousin – I couldn´t save you. - sorrow and anger begin to boil in her soul– If there´s another life I like to be with you again- she swore as her mind started to drift away

* * *

Screams echoed in her mind as consciousness got back at her, she felt dizzy despite not feeling any physical pain.

\- Greenblood! – Kurt yelled in the distance.

\- My lucky star!

For a moment she though she was hallucinating but when she felt his hands in her hair and face she knew it was real, his cousin was right there with a worried and terrified gaze trying to lift her of the cold ground.

\- Constantine? How-

\- Shhh – he interrupted her – don´t dare to speak, you´re bleeding.

\- Ah? – she took her hand to her face only to be welcome with pain – Argh!

\- Don´t touch it! – Kurt scolded her, she didn´t even notice when he arrived – You´re only making it worse! How could you be so idiot to fall right after you defeated a monster? – he mocked- You really will need me at that island don´t ya?

\- Leave her alone Kurt – Constantin growled at him – It wasn´t her fault that that silly Naut almost crushed with those heavy boxes- De Sardet peaked over his cousin shoulder to see Vasco scolding a cabin boy – I swear to The Enlightened if something like this happen again I ´ll…

Despite her cousin openly threatening a Naut De Sardet couldn´t care less, for some reason she didn´t know the presence of her beloved cousin made her heart ache and sorrow and when she was ready to intervene memories attacked her as a voice spoke to her “One more chance”. The Legate almost jumped of her cousins embrace as those words resonated in her mind, it only took her a couple seconds to really understand the meaning of those words.

For some unknown reason she was back to the day of their departure; for some unknow reason she had another opportunity to save her sweet prince, for some unknown reason all her memories wasn´t remained with her and she wasn´t going to complain or break that illusion. She had another chance and this time she wasn´t going to mess it up.


End file.
